Tupperware
A one-in-a-million pantry accident had turned Token Black into Tupperware, a cyborg superhero who has the power to construct deadly Tupper Turrets and keep the food fresh. - Tupperware's Character Bio Tupperware is the alter-ego of Token Black in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Tupperware wears a blue and light gray suit together with light gray gloves. He wears a large round plastic container with a blue lid on his head, acting as his helmet. His arms is laced with long cylindrical plastic containers with two red plastic lids on his wrists, acting as wrist bracers and two red squarish plastic containers is attached to his ankles, acting as ankle bracers. He also wears a yellow belt with a buckle bearing the initial 'T' around his waist, with a plastic water bottle strapped to the right side and small plastic containers strapped on the left side. On his rear, a yellow square plastic container fixed with a yellow plastic strap is fitted, acting as a rear armor / power pack of sort. Personality wise, Tupperware acts in a robotic-like way, expressing almost little to no emotion. However, he expresses surprise when he discovers his parents being held in the holding cells at the Park County Police Station. Abilities As a Cyborg archetype, Tupperware specializes in controlling the battlefield to protect his allies. His Tupper Turret is somewhat fragile, but it can rack up some extra damage on a foe, give enemies something else to focus on, or lure them into a vulnerable position. His Tupper Tornado lets him push enemies away from himself, possibly forcing Knockback Combos with nearby allies or giving him room to set up a Tupper Turret. Hot Swap acts similarly to Fastpass's Transporter ability, but with Tupperware gaining Protection instead of healing the targeted ally; between the shield and his naturally high health, this is mainly used to pull weakened friends out of danger and/or put himself in a position to soak up enemy fire. Tupperware's biggest weakness is his relatively poor damage output; apart from his Ultimate, his attacks doesn't deal a lot of damage. He also faces competition from Captain Diabetes as a tank; although the diabetic superhero isn't as good at position control and defending his allies, he deals much more damage and gains Protection more easily. * Tupper Mech Mk III - Ultimate - Initiates upgrade. ** Rocket Barrage - Hits a cross-shaped area of five squares with missiles. * Tupper Tornado - Smack and knock back all foes nearby. (Similar to Captain Diabetes's Insulin Shock ability) * Hot Swap - Swap spots with anybody, gains Protection. (Similiar to Fastpass's Transporter ability) * Tupper Turret - Summons an offensive gun turret. (Similar to Gadgeteer's Straight Shooter ability) History Tupperware is one of the original seven members of the first-generation superheroes, and one of the first members of Coon and Friends.http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Coon_and_Friends After disagreeing on the superhero franchise plan proposed by The Coon however, he left the team and sided with Freedom Pals.http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Franchise_Prequel Tupperware serves as the primary financial source and the tank for his team, he also created the Danger Deck as a method to train his teammates, despite this, The New Kid is still allowed to have access to it if it's paid for. He is first introduced in the mission Civil War, saying nothing. He later joins in the fight between Coon and Friends with Mysterion and Wonder Tweek, but ends up being defeated. Tupperware reappears in Civil War 2: Playtime's Over, accusing The Coon for stealing Doctor Timothy's phone. He then joins in the battle with Doctor Timothy, Mysterion, Toolshed and the Kindergartners (being mind controlled by Doctor Timothy). Despite the additional advantage, he ends up being defeated again. He makes a surprise appearance to The New Kid during The New Kid's break-in into the Freedom Pals Base with Professor Chaos. However, he was later calmed down by Doctor Timothy, who appears from the secret room of Freedom Pals Base and decides to trust them both. Tupperware later heads to the Senior Center to deliver a community service, during which The New Kid upsets the residents after playing the flugelhorn anally, which made the residents realize The New Kid is the Farting Vigilante and assumes that their prescription drugs will be seized by The New Kid. Tupperware then proceeds to escape the Senior Center alongside The New Kid, Professor Chaos and Wonder Tweek. Tupperware is present with his other Freedom Pals members on the third night at the Park County Police Station, where he almost got shot by the police officers on guard, twice. He then discovers his parents being imprisoned in the holding cells underneath. Later in that night, he encounters Sargent Yates, who unleashes Jared from his personal holding cell, which Tupperware is forced to confront with. He also later confronts Shub-Niggurath at the pit located in the very bottom floor of the police station. Quests Given Quotes Field/Story * "Wow, I didn't see that coming." * "Dad? What the fuck are you doing here?" * "But mom, I was defending justice!" * "But Tupperware can't get hurt! He is impervious to pain." Danger Deck * "New Kid! I'm just working out the last kinks in the Danger Deck." * "Come on!" * Danger Deck start ** "Welcome, hero." ** "Select a Challenge." ** "Time to get dangerous." ** "Welcome to the Danger Deck." ** "Danger Deck program initialized. Welcome, hero." * Challenge start, first of set ** "Alpha." * Challenge start, second of set ** "Beta." * Challenge start, third of set ** "Gamma." * Challenge start, Ultra Challenge ** "Ultra." * Challenge introduction, set 1 ** "Initializing 6th Grader Base Scenario." * Challenge introduction, set 2 ** "Initializing Lounge Scenario." * Challenge introduction, set 3 ** "Initializing Graveyard Scenario..." * Challenge introduction, set 4 ** "Initializing Waste Management Scenario." * Challenge introduction, set 5 ** "Initializing City Dump Scenario." * Challenge set-up ** "Drawing combat grid..." ** "Loading simulation..." ** "Spawning holographic jerks..." ** "Loading fun..." ** "Rendering 4D holograms." ** "Forming topography..." ** "Loading enemy abilities..." ** "Building fighting spirit..." ** "Generating meshes..." * Enemy defeated ** "Enemy terminated." ** "Enemy neutralized." ** "Enemy destroyed." * Victory ** "Simulation complete: Victory!" ** "Danger terminated. Victory!" ** "Outcome: Victory." * Challenge completed ** "Challenge Complete!" * Ultra Challenge completed ** "Ultra Challenge Complete!" * Defeat ** "Simulation terminated. Failure." ** "Failure. Booting to menu." * Reward ** "Dispensing Reward!" ** "Well done, hero!" Battle * Selected ** "Systems go!" ** "Combat mode!" ** "Tupperware!" * Battle start ** "Combat mode engaged!" * Turn start ** "Combat mode!" ** "Protect the innocent. Uphold the law." ** "Targeting systems online!" ** "Here comes Tupperware!" ** "I'm about to bring it!" ** "Now it's my turn!" ** "Executing combat protocols." ** "Attack maneuver initialized!" ** "Tupperware, activate!" ** "It's my turn to get fresh!" ** "Tupperware, keepin' it fresh!" ** "Target acquired." ** "Time for the Tupperware party!" * New Kid turn start, Civil War ** "You don't have to be on their side, New Kid!" * Idle ** "Hmm, what next?" ** "Just...calculating...ideal course of action..." * Ally idle ** "It's hot in this thing." ** "If you're waiting for something in particular... Don't." ** "Entering: Sleep mode." ** "Synchronizing the detonation timer on Tupperheads-updisplay...now." * New Kid idle ** "Is this...New Kid fully functional? Seems a little slow." * Self or ally idle ** "It's kind of hard to breathe in this costume." * Using Tupper Tornado ** "Tupper Tornado!" ** "Engage: Tupper Tornado!" ** "Tupper Tornado warning!" ** "Take this!" ** "Taking you out!" * After using Tupper Tornado ** "Maybe that'll knock some sense into you!" ** "As if your life wasn't already spinning out of control." ** "You're Tuppernated." ** "I declare a state of emergency in my immediate vicinity." ** "And justice is served fresh, not limp and brown around the edges." ** "Now, stay out of trouble." ** "Tupper Tornado...complete." ** "Not in my backyard!" * Using Hot Swap ** "Get over here!" ** "C'mere!" ** "Hot Swap!" ** "Gotcha!" ** "I think I like you better over here!" ** "Engage: Hot Swap!" ** "Over here!" ** "Let's trade!" * After using Hot Swap ** "I'm in a better place." ** "You needed that." ** "Hot Swap complete." ** "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." ** "Strategery complete." ** "We're just in different places right now." * Ultimate ready ** "Tupper Mech is coming online!" ** "Ready to initiate Tupper Mech upgrade!" ** "I think these villains are about ready for a taste of Tupper Mech Mk 3." * After ally attacking ** "You have, like, the best combat protocols, dude." ** "Let 'em have it!" ** "Another blow for Freedom Pals!" ** "That's it, buddy!" * After Call Girl using Phone Destroyer ** "I think you just won the internet, Call Girl." * After Mysterion using Demonic Fury ** "Damn, Mysterion. It's like you actually trained for this shit or something." * After Mysterion using Dread Rush ** "Where'd you learn that move, Mysterion?" * After New Kid attacking ** "Confirmed hit, Butthole!" ** "Go Butthole, go!" * After New Kid using Elemental Onslaught ** "Holy crap." * After a Timefart Glitch ** "Turn erased." ** "Time anomaly detected." * After a Timefart Pause ** "Butthole's beating people with his butthole again!" * After a Timefart Summon ** "Secondary Butthole life-form detected." ** "Butthole's called in the reinforcements!" * Enemy defeated ** "Another one down!" ** "Yeah, we got this, you guys!" ** "I calculate our odds of survival at 90.6 percent." ** "All right!" ** "Aggressor neutralized." ** "A logical, if unfortunate, outcome for those who oppose Freedom Pals." ** "Freedom Pals will be victorious!" ** "They're feeling the pain now!" * Healing ** "You're not goin' anywhere, buddy!" * Healing item on ally ** "I recommend you consume this." * Healed ** "Thanks." ** "Hey, thanks!" ** "Thanks!" ** "Thanks, that helps." ** "Thanks a lot!" ** "All right, I'm back." * Reviving ** "That oughta patch you up!" * Revived ** "I needed a reboot, thanks!" ** "Rebooting. Systems are a-go!" * Ally attacked ** "That can't be good for you..." ** "Consider consuming a burrito." * New Kid attacked ** "Careful, Butthole, I'm getting some crazy readings off of you!" * Ally defeated ** "I detect the loss of a Pal..." ** "Shit! We just lost a Freedom Pal!" ** "Aw, shit!" * Enemy Chilled ** "Glad I'm cozy warm in this Tuppersuit." * Ally Attack Up ** "You're overclocked, buddy! Take 'em!" ** "Something's got you pumped, use it!" * Shocked ** "What is this strange sensation in my Tuppercircuits?" * Victory ** "Keeping it fresh, victoriously!" ** "Victory mode!" ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "Serve the public trust, protect the innocent, uphold the law!" * Victory, against Shub-Niggurath ** "Bye bye, asshole!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Selfie Stick Strike *** Tupperware: "Zoom in on quadrant four of that photo, Call Girl. Now enhance. Enhance. Enhance." Call Girl: "You spot some important clue, Tupperware?" Tupperware: "No. I just always wanted to say that." ** With Doctor Timothy, during battle (when present) *** Doctor Timothy: "Aren't you just full of surprises Tupperware? And perhaps a few leftovers?" Tupperware: "Uh, no." Gallery Tupperware.png|Tupperware in normal form. Tupperware_(1).png|Tupperware in Mark III (Ultimate) form. wallpaper2.png|Promotional splash image of Tupperware. 20180302122545_1.jpg|Tupperware making his appearance alongside Mysterion to Professor Chaos and The New Kid inside the Freedom Pals Base. Playing mand.jpg|Tupperware performing to the senior citizens with The New Kid and Wonder Tweek. 20180307015002_1.jpg|Tupperware nearly getting shot in the police station's lobby. 20180307015516_1.jpg|Tupperware nearly getting shot, again inside the police station. 20180307015537_1.jpg|Tupperware, being enraged for nearly getting shot at express his determination to bring down the corrupt cops. 20180307015800_1.jpg|Tupperware discovers his parents being locked inside the police station's holding cell. 20180307020229_1.jpg|Tupperware facing his parents after they have been released from the police station's holding cell by The New Kid. 20180307021556_1.jpg|Tupperware confronting Jared on what were the cops doing to the black people after defeating him. 20180307023111_1.jpg|Tupperware discovering Sargent Yates performing the ritual to the Elder God at the bottom of the police station. 20180307030039 1.jpg|Tupperware rushing to aid Doctor Timothy after being defeated by The New Kid. 20180302122914 1.jpg|Tupperware unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Trivia * Tupperware is a parody of DC Comics' Cyborg, being a black character who becomes a cyborg after being attached with cybernetic parts to save his life after a near-fatal accident. He also has shades of Marvel Comics' Iron Man, being a gadget-themed superhero who acts as the wealthy benefactor of his team, including a lavish mansion for use as their base, and who uses advanced suits of armor in battle. Correspondingly, the suits' names begin with Mach#. * He is one of the few enemies that has one or more abilities that can "enhance" in the game, which is Hot Swap, From a swap in only one row with little protection to an exchange in all directions with much protection. Other ones with such feature being Human Kite 2, Randy Marsh and Almighty King Douchebag, all bosses. * He is the only ally to have normal abilities that uses all three qualities: Brawn, Brains and Spunk. * Tupperware was supposed to be a combat buddy when going to the strip club. In the trailers, he can be seen fighting VIP clients and strippers. This was later changed to Captain Diabetes. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Adrien Beard Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:African Americans Category:Buddies